Birthday Surprise
by CutiePie95mh
Summary: I suck at summarys so ill wing it. When a new commer gets to titans tower Falcon if you want to know about falcon read Long Lost, BobSaysHimhis reunited with her best friend. what is the reaction to all the confusion.R&R please
1. Birthday Surprise

Birthday Surprise

Cyborg looked out the window of titan tower and saw a girl flying towards it. She had Brown Hair with all different colored streaks in it. The girl landed at the door of titan tower she was wearing a micromini and a tube top with hoop earrings and a pierced bellybutton. She looked around and went inside.

"Guys! " Cyborg shouted, "there is a girl coming into titans tower "Beastboy ran to Cyborg

"Who is it?"

Cyborg looked at him

"No it's not terra "

Robin walked in then Falcon (read _Long Lost_ by BobSaysHimh to see who falcon is)

Falcon went over to the window

"Its Tess! "She ran down the stairs and gave her a big hug. The walked the rest of the way up together and Falcon introduced Tess.

"Tess everybody, everybody Tess "Tess looked around at everyone she thought to herself _Cyborg looks good for a robot_.

"Hi everybody "

Robin looked at Tess up and down

"Your not little Tess "he said

"Not any more" she said and smiled

"You want to stay for Dinner? "asked Falcon

"Shure why not" Tess said

.......................................... At Dinner .............................................

"So why did you come to titan tower? "Asked Falcon

"Well first I didn't want to miss your birthday, "she started

Falcon looked surprised

"I completely forgot that it was tomorrow," Falcon said

"What is a birthday?" Starfire asked

"It's a day when you celebrate when you were created," said Tess

"You mean like a Zorthax? "Star said

"Yah like a Zorthax." Tess said.

Beastboy looked more green than usual _I cant believe I forgot her birthday I have to get her something good tonight. _

"Is something wrong Beastboy?" Tess asked

"Oh nothing I just forgot I'm meeting someone in town tonight got to go "

"You mean like a date?" Falcon asked.

"NO NO NO NO just an old friend" he said then Beastboy ran out the door.

Falcon turned back to Tess and asked

"And you're other reasons? "

"Well I was hoping I could join the Teen Titans you know spend more time with my old friend."

Everyone looked at her thinking what could she do for the Titans that they didn't have already?

"What powers do you have?" Asked Starfire

"Well let's see I can levitate, go through walls, create and energy ball, and I have premonitions."

The titans looked at each other not knowing what to say.


	2. Beast Boys gift

Here is Chapter two. I am sorry I made my two fans wait so long for this second chapter and I hope more poeople who like Bobsayshimh's story will come apon this. ( It has Falcon if you had not noticed) which you haven't.  
Chapter 2: Beast Boy's Gift Beast Boy snuck back into Titan's Tower after every one was asleep.  
" Now all I have to work out is how to get her there" Beast Boy had gone to a club in twon and set up a big party for Falcon. Tess walked intp the room wearing a tight tank top and pajama bottoms.  
" How to get who where?" she said. Beast Boy jumped up " Uhh um oh uh look can you keep a secret?" He said " Duh " Tess said rolling her eyes.  
" I set up a birthday party for Falcon at Club Buzzz tomorrow. I have to figure out how to get her ther." Beast Boy said with a sigh.  
" I'll do it. This will be fun."she said as she walked to the kitchen to get a glass of milk and some cookies.  
" Thanks" Beast Boy said and started to walk to his room. Then he walked back to the kitchen " Whay are you still here?" He asked.  
" Oh I'm a Teen Titan now."  
------------------------------------------------------------------Next Day-  
" Good morning birthday girl" Falcon said the next morning when she got up. Tess walked into her room. Falcon banged on the mattress telling Tess to sit.  
"Good morning's right tess said as she walked twoeds falcon. She sat down and pulled something sparkly out of her pocket. " I got a dimond charm braclet!" she gave it to falcon to see it up close.  
" Wow it's pretty." she said while dangling it in front of her eyes. " Who sent it to you?" she asked and handed it back.  
" Some hero named Speedy." Tess said as she fastened the braclet around her wrist. Falcon's face fell.  
"OHMIGOD!!!!!!!!! Speedy likes you?!" Falcon was reading an intersting mind yeasterday and found out that Cyborg liked Tess.  
" I guess." Tess looked up from the bracelet " So what are you gonna wear tonight?" HSe asked trying to change the subject.  
" Why? What's tonight" Falcon asked curiosly.  
" We're going to the movies." replied Tess. " And get up" she said and jumped off the bed " I'm giving you a present that will last all day until the movies." Falcon looked interested " What?" she asked.  
" Spa day" Tess said grabbing her out of bed. Tess left the room as Cyborg was comming in " oh hey Cyborg. Look at my new charm bracelet." She said showing him and leaving.  
" So waht is it Cyborg?" Falcon said " No wait let me guess... Tess & Speedy ?" " How did you know? Oh wait. never mind. " Cyborg said and smacked him self on the forehead.  
" It's OK I already know." Falcon said.  
" Oh good. I need to talk to somebody." Cyborg said relieved.  
" Shoot" Falcon said as she picked up the brush to brush her hair.  
" Well It's not like I can just tell her I like her. I mean I can't just tell her how I feel. Maybe I should just give up." He said " No Cy borg. Don't! She doesn't even know Speedy you have a much better chance with her" Falcon said flipping her hair over to the other side of her haid to brush it. Cy borg walked out of the room just as confused as when he entered.  
------------------------------------------------------------------ S P A -  
" Hey Tess do you like Cyborg?" Falcon asked her while they were getting a massage.  
" I don't know I don't really know him that well. Why does he like me?" She asked. Falcon started to tellicomunicate ( A/N: I think that's how you spell it.) with Tess.  
" yes " Falcon 'said .  
" He's ok " Tess 'said '. Then went to sleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------Night-  
Falcon and Tess walked into Titan's Tower laughing and talking. " Ok now we have to get ready for the movies." Tess said.  
" But Tess what about-" Beast Boy was cut of by an evil eye from Tess. " Right the movies." Beast Boy said. The two girls walked out of the room. " Whoo that was close." Beast Boy said.  
Tess started to go through her wardrobe. She threw almost everything over her shoulder with randome phrases like Nope and Nuhhuh and No. " Ahah you can wear this." tes said and handed Falcon an midriff bearding tanktop and a mini skirt. Falcon put them on with some strappy heals and hoop earings. Tess put on a mini skirt and a midriff bearing tube top so that people would see her belly button piercing. She also had on hoops and strappy heels.  
" Perfect" Tess said as she looked first at Falcon and then herself.  
" Oh and you have to wear this." she said and tied a blinfold around Falcon's head. Then Tess guided the blinfolded Falcon to the front of Titan's Tower .  
Tess flew to the club while holding Falcon's hand to help her fly. When they got to the club Tess removed Falcon's blinfold revealing a private room with decorations and presents.  
" SURPRISE!" everyone said as they jumped out from their hiding places. Falcon and Tess sat down at the table .  
" Wow this is the best." Falcon said looking around.  
" You can thank Beast Boy for the whole thing." Tess said smiling.  
" Wow, thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU. This is so cool." Falcon gave Beast Boy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
" No problem." He said blushing 


End file.
